


[弓&佐佐木]花鸟风月

by kara_e



Series: Fate/Rosaceae Night [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: UBW原作向红A/佐佐木友情向。





	

花鸟风月

男人不过是一介剑客而已。  
身出名门却鲜少踏足本家侍奉的大名府邸，追名逐利似乎从未曾入过他的眼，真正在意的仅仅是手中的五尺太刀。  
还被叫做孩子的时候，男人便已与刀为伴。  
武士家族的长子无法逃避的宿命对于他来说仅仅是天性的必然。  
所谓的天赋秉异大约就是在形容这样的男人。  
因剑而生，亦因剑而亡。

与枪兵一战彼此都没有拼尽全力，凛所下达的追寻Lancer的命令事实上有一定的危险性。如果不是对战局具备正常英灵以上的把握，Archer很难说服自己去遵从。不情愿的结果自然是没有刻意追踪枪兵的魔力，以达成凛的命令来说自己就算是跟过去也没有太大意义。Lancer的Master是谁早已了然于心，而现在也不是和那个枪兵硬碰硬的时候。不解放宝具，仅仅依靠白刃战的话Archer还有不输给Lancer的把握。只是，一旦让那个对手认真起来，能否躲过必中之枪这件事，Archer并没有像他嘴上所说的那么成竹在胸。承认敌我间的实力差距再伺机而动是长久以来Archer从难以计数的战场上获得的最宝贵的经验。对于成为守护者之前的魔术师来说，Lancer并不是最大的威胁，反而是几乎处于未知状态下的柳洞寺和超出规则的第八位从者才是应该提防的。究竟是否要搜寻那位不按常理出牌的王者，Archer毫不犹豫的在心中否定了这个选项。自己除非头被门夹过才会做这种自找麻烦的事。而蛰伏在柳洞寺的魔女与Assassin倒是有提前侦查一番的必要。  
维持着灵体立于石阶之下，地脉中蕴含着巨大魔力的柳洞寺在圣杯战争正式开始前的夜晚散发着安定而又难以侵入的气息。尽管双眼无法得见，但Archer清楚的知道，在那石阶之上，半掩的山门之内已经是属于上古的魔女的领地。而贸然侵入的话必然会被那位隐去身形的武士所阻拦。  
围着圆藏山探查了一周，笼罩在魔力之下的柳洞寺不亚于一个易守难攻的堡垒。只有山门下的石阶是唯一的通路，除此以外没有任何能够进入寺内的方式。如果与魔女为敌必然会演化为颇为棘手的局面，或许依靠赤原猎犬与崩坏幻想进行远距离的狙击是最好的攻击方式。  
转身离开的瞬间从眼角的余光瞥见山门前一闪而过的光华，不知何时穿过云层洒下的碎银般的月色将圆藏山笼罩其中。

*******

连日来的瓦斯爆炸事件将矛头径直指向了柳洞寺。凛作为冬木的管理者无法坐视Caster将普通人卷入圣杯战争，而尽管嘴里说着反对的言辞，红衣从者的内心中也放不下有人已经因为魔女而受害这个事实。

午夜时分，Archer只身一人前往柳洞寺探察情报。  
从者离开远坂邸的时候抬头望了一眼阴郁的天空。连日来的不顺让他无法不去在意盘踞在心头的异样感。因此才会提出由自己一个人去调查，凛留在远坂邸等待消息的要求。虽然并没有察觉到从者真正的想法，但从战略上考虑凛还是同意了Archer的提议。

以凛的判断，如果对方真的是Caster的话，柳洞寺就是对方的魔术工房。贸然闯入只会落入早已布下的陷阱，不如让Archer先去探清敌方底细再制定对策。 Archer也赞同没必要让凛随便涉险。机动性强的弓兵如果独自一人遇到难以对付的对手可战可退，如果还需要保护凛则难保不会出差错。

赶往柳洞寺的路上，从下午便积压在深山镇上方的乌云随着傍晚时分开始吹起的东北风飘向了新都。Archer的预感却并没有因为乌云散去后高挂在空中的新月而转为积极的方向。仿佛像是为了应验他的感知力一般的，柳洞寺不但如同魔力的熔炉一般翻涌着浓郁到足以让普通人感到头痛乃至昏厥的巨大魔力，更在惨白的月光笼罩下增添了几分不祥的气息。快要到达山门的时候，冷兵器互相碰撞的声音便传入耳中，同时能够感觉到两团巨大的魔力波动彼此撞击的压迫感。  
将身形隐入山门台阶两侧的树丛中观望，如同预料中的一样，Saber正与一名群青色的武士战在一处。

“在战斗中还有余裕担心别人的安全吗Saber？”  
追随尾音而至的是金属剧烈碰撞迸发出的火星与刺耳的轰鸣声。如同余震一般，散落在石阶上的树叶亦被冲击所卷起的暴风吹飞出十米开外。连在树丛中隐去身形的Archer也感受到了交战双方兵刃碰撞的猛烈程度。  
不得不说有些吃惊，但是让他感到惊讶的并非从者间战斗的激烈程度，而是从那名群青色衣着的武士身上完全感受不到一丝一毫魔力的波动。通常情况下，从者在面临生死攸关的战斗之时必然会释放魔力来增强自身的攻防强度与速度，但在刚刚两名从者以刀抗衡的瞬间所爆发出的魔力全部来自Saber身上。如今手握长刀悠然的摆出下段式的从者身上连魔力的残片都感觉不到。  
简直就像是普通的人类一样。  
身着一袭靛蓝色的和服，群青的长发在脑后束起，如同武士一样装扮的从者握在手中的长刀格外的引人注目。目测五尺有余的刀身较一般的太刀还要长出一倍有余。刀柄与刀身之间并无作为护手的镡，彰显出执刀者完全未将防御作为这把刀的用途之一包含在考量内。刀锋上的“匂出来之直刃”反射着清冷的月光。如同他的所有者一样，这把华美的野太刀并未散发出丝毫魔力的气息，仅仅是在切割开空气的瞬间泄露出隐隐的肃杀之气。  
“哈啊——”  
尽管刚刚接下对方袭向自己脖颈的横斩，握着圣剑的虎口处隐隐发麻，Saber连千分之一秒的停顿都没有便举剑向着群青色从者的左肩砍去。少女知道，自己被眼前自称佐佐木小次郎的Assassin多拖住一秒，寺院内的士郎便朝着死神更接近了一步。在分秒必争的生死之时，Saber不允许自己有一丝一毫的犹豫。如果必要的话为了速战速决就算是解放宝具也在所不惜。抱着这样的想法，少女毫无保留的将力量注入到斩击中，仿佛要将对方连同长刀一并劈成两段。  
雷鸣般的碰撞过后，Assassin的长刀并没有像Saber所期待的一样断裂为两截。日本刀与西洋剑相比的确硬度是致命弱点，但男人巧妙的改变了刀刃相撞的角度从而化解了那雷霆万钧的一击。说来简单，但Saber清楚的知道，那并不是普通的剑客能够做到的剑技，称其为神技都并不为过。  
虽说是凭借自己高超的剑技挡下了对方的一击，但那样沉重的力量依然让佐佐木退后了一步，而Saber也尚未调整到能够再次攻击的体式。就在这个瞬间，一把银白的短刀飞入了二人间的空隙中，朝着佐佐木的颈项袭来。来不及挥刀格挡的从者侧身闪过，而这转瞬即逝的空当成为了Archer突围的绝好机会。闪电一般的红色身影越过守卫的头顶落在了高高耸立的山门之上。  
被突破的守卫并没有转身追向红衣从者的方向，甚至连一丝情绪的波澜都不曾被掀起。微微扬起嘴角的武士刷的甩了下长刀，握刀呈中段式，刀尖直指Saber的咽喉。  
看到冲入山门的从者是Archer让Saber略微放下了一直提在喉咙的心脏，将精力完全集中在与佐佐木的战斗中。

如果不是因为凛的令咒，此刻已经可以为自身画上一个永恒的句点了吧。带着些许遗憾， Archer出手救下被魔女以无形的魔力绳索牵引着走向死亡的少年。躲过飞刃攻击的Caster脸上流露出鄙夷的神色。  
“Assassin那个无能的男人，连守山门这种小事都做不好吗！”  
从对方的话语中Archer要推断出Caster与Assassin的Master已经联手简直是理所当然的事。谁知这样的结论让紫衣的魔女不屑的扯起嘴角。  
“联手？哈哈哈哈——不要逗我笑了Archer。连你都挡不住的男人别说是英雄，连被称为剑豪的资格都没有。那种废物只配做看门狗而已，而且是连主人都没有的下贱野狗。”  
不知不觉间狠狠的咬紧了牙根，没来由的杀意不受理性控制的从内心中喷涌而出。亲眼所见的高超剑技容不得魔女以此种方式践踏侮辱。柳洞寺内的温度因为男人周身所散发出的杀气骤然下降，连空气都为之凝结。而Caster不知该说是对自身的能力颇为自傲还是愚蠢到分辨不出空气中的异变的程度，纵声大笑之后依然肆无忌惮的说下去。  
“只要是有魔力的人都有能力成为Master，谁规定召唤Servant的一定要是人类的魔术师不可呢？”  
“原来如此，Caster，是你召唤了Assassin。那就难怪Assassin连英灵都不是。被Servant召唤的Servant，别说是架空的英雄，就算是怨灵也没什么好奇怪的了。”  
随着Archer手中抛出的双刀，战前的谈话到此结束。  
事实上本来并不想与Caster交手的，这次来柳洞寺的目的仅仅是侦查敌情而已。却被Caster态度所激怒，察觉到自己的行动不受理性控制的时候刀已出手。不想战的理由并非是畏惧魔女的实力，就算是再强的魔术师，说到底也最多是接近魔法的程度而已。Caster这个职阶的局限性决定了更加具有机动性与擅长远距离攻击的从者能够成为其克星一样的存在。此时的Archer正是具备了克制Caster的能力。  
不想更深一步影响这场本应与自己无关的圣杯战争的走向，这么想的时候伪•螺旋剑已经搭在弓弦之上。  
接触到紫色长袍之后便炸裂开来的魔力团块重创了对自身的魔术拥有绝对自信的魔女。但也仅仅是使其受伤而已，并没有严重到伤及要害的程度。那是在出手之时，逐渐恢复的理性调整了魔剑射出的角度的缘故。  
被对方问及没有置其于死地的原因Archer也只是轻描淡写的一句，“我说过了是一击绝胜负。既然最初的一击被你躲开，之后的只不过是余兴而已。难道说，就算跟约定的不同你也想被打中一下看看？”  
魔女的实力已经掌握了个八九成，加上Assassin是违背圣杯战争规则而被召唤出的Servant这条情报。只要从此地安全带走卫宫士郎今晚的目的已经可以算是圆满达成。附带的伤了Caster或许能够暂时让其吸收东木市民生命力的行为略微有所收敛。Archer准备抬腿走人，没曾想被Caster 所发出的邀约留住了脚步。  
“怎样，Archer？我对你的能力很感兴趣。如果和我联手的话，夺得圣杯简直是易如反掌。我比你现在的Master更能够为你提供强力的魔术支援以及魔力供给。从刚刚的战斗你应该能够看出魔术师水准的差异。”  
这还真是意料之外的收获，Archer不得不承认自己有一瞬间的犹豫，但略微思考过后依然选择了拒绝。单从魔术师的等级来说，凛确实在Caster之下。魔术师与Servant之间的差距是圣杯赋予，毋庸置疑。只是现在自己并没有投诚Caster的必要。圣杯之于他毫无价值，他对圣杯亦无欲望。他要的只是少年以及自己的性命，圣杯属于谁都与他无关。现在凛对他并未造成太大阻碍，他也不愿弃主人而去。说到底依然是英灵，是骑士，境况没有逼迫他到非背叛 Master不能的程度。  
知道现在无法与男人谈妥，Caster识趣的消失在虚空中。Archer本意放Caster逃走，自然没有追击的打算。但少年不依不饶，不知自身斤两一定要魔女偿还被其夺取的生命。  
少年的不自量力让他清楚看到自己的愚蠢。像是在照一面反射出内心的镜子，将厌恶的自我赤裸裸的呈现在他的眼前。  
杀意顿起。  
“永别了，抱着理想溺死吧。”

山门外激战正酣的两名从者同时察觉到突然由山门内飞跃而出的身影。  
“士郎！”  
飞身接住少年，少女骑士摊开湿漉漉的手掌，惨白月光下殷红色的血液格外刺眼。因为担心Master的安危而疏忽了自身的防备，Saber将后背完全暴露在了群青色从者的长刀面前。察觉到自己的失态，骑士转头看向自称佐佐木小次郎的从者。  
“为什么不攻击我，Assassin？”  
男人扬起嘴角，唰的挥了下长刀，已经是无意再战的收势之姿。  
“谁会不解风情到去摘下仅仅能够盛开一时的花朵呢？不用介意，在下不过是看着你焦虑的容颜不小心入迷了而已。虽然有些遗憾，但你既已无心再战，在下也无意勉强。带着你的Master离开吧Saber。”  
忽然异样的气息混入了山门之外的空间，两名从者同时朝着石阶顶端看去。  
从山门中走出的男人身上弥漫着暴戾的杀气，如同战鬼一般伫立于石阶顶端。滴血的双刀紧握在男人手中，铅灰色的眼瞳中流露出憎恨的神情。  
“Archer，你为什么要攻击士郎？”Saber的责问并没能传达到男人的耳中。  
再次进入临战状态的少女完全不曾进入男人的视野，Archer的眼中映照出的只有身受重伤的少年一人。握紧了手中的双刀，脚用力蹬向石板飞身而下，手中的刀直取少年的心脏。原本应该是这样，但一把突然出现的长刀横在男人的身前，阻止了他的行动。  
“Assassin，这件事与你无关，你最好不要插手。”男人冷冷的警告群青的武士。  
“那可不行，守护山门可是在下的任务。只要佐佐木小次郎还站在这里就没有一个人能够活着从这扇门出入。刚刚让你活着走进去已经是在下的失误，现在想要活着从里面走出来可没那么容易。”武士优雅的挥舞着长刀立于Archer身前。  
Saber向手持长刀的从者投去感激的一瞥，旋即抱起已陷入昏迷的Master疾速飞奔而去。  
“虽然讨厌守门这项工作，但在下也是情非得已。无一人能活着走入此山门，亦无一人能活着离去。你认为自己能够轻松离开吗？红衣的从者哟。”  
佐佐木小次郎有些惊讶的挑起眉看着面前的男人露出苦笑的神情。

蒸腾的怒意随着银色战甲远离的身影渐渐冷却下来。Archer知道自己刚刚的所作所为是无可挽回的失误，但现在不管说什么都为时已晚。与Caster一战消耗掉了魔力储备的大半，就算是去追Saber也未必能够全身而退。更何况——收回望着远方消失成一点的骑士王的目光，视线落在横于眼前的长刀之上。  
备中青江，刀身上陌生的铭文使人难以知晓持刀者的身份，但那五尺长刀却又似曾相识。

传说战国时期，有一名与创立二天一流的剑圣宫本武藏的剑术不相上下剑客。其真实姓名并不为人所知，但世人皆称其为佐佐木小次郎，史书上便也照此记述。说是记述，也仅仅是凭借民间野史及宫本武藏的门生口头相传而来，寥寥数语，不足凭据。关于这名剑客的出身、形貌、品性究竟为何亦是各种说法各执一词，全无定论。唯一共同之处只有此人绝伦的剑技与那把位列二十一把大业物之一，长及五尺，又名物干焯的备前长光的刀。

虽然铭文不同，但此刻正是一把五尺长刀阻挡了Archer的去路。  
“哼，说大话也要看看对象。刚刚让我活着走入山门的你难道不该像个失职的武士一样切腹谢罪吗？”  
嘴里说着讽刺句子的同时翻手架开了面前的长刀。虽说是有些恼火就此放走猎物，但被佐佐木挡下来也不能说是一件坏事。要是自己头脑发热的与Saber动起手来，会有怎样的结果确实是很难讲。  
“放你进去是在下有意为之。与无法全心投入战斗的Saber交战有何乐趣可言？就算是获胜也是胜之不武，有违在下挥剑的意愿。”  
过分正直的回答让Archer挑了挑眉，印象中佐佐木小次郎难道是这样的男人？细想之下，自己对于这位职阶Assassin的从者的了解几乎等于零。生前以人类之姿经历过的圣杯战争中自己与佐佐木从未交过手，仅仅是远远的遥望过他的身影。如今已连群青色从者的相貌衣着都不再记得，更不要说对方的性情与实力完全是一片空白。  
Archer见佐佐木横剑于身前蓄势待发的姿势，禁不住在心里暗暗叹了口气。  
“不打算放我走？我没有与你动手的必要。Caster也已经暂时逃离柳洞寺，就算是放我走对你来说也没有什么损失。”  
“在下对于二刀流的剑士素无好感，更何况能够打伤那女狐的实力在下又怎能不讨教一二呢？”  
言下之意，放不放Archer离开是其次，佐佐木只求一战。红衣从者耸耸肩膀，看来不打是绝对走不了。  
“从者Assassin佐佐木小次郎，参上。”  
不管到了哪个时代，武士的习惯依然保留下来。Archer扬起嘴角，仿照佐佐木的语气开了口。  
“从者Archer，真名什么的不能告诉你。开始吧。”  
最初的刀光剑影交错间仅仅是彼此试探，两人都未尽全力。在不知道对手真正实力的情况下不管是哪一方都不敢贸然进攻。  
面对佐佐木的五尺长刀，红衣从者只能选择暂时采取守势伺机而动。干将莫邪与物干焯相比在攻击范围上讨不到丝毫便宜，只能以其短刀特有的机动性来弥补。Archer从交手之时便清楚的知道这一点。  
一刀接一刀，密如暴雨的斩击朝着红衣从者周身的每一个致命点落下，雌雄双刀仿佛拥有自我意识般的翻转腾挪将斩击一一挡开。Archer明白虽然表面看来彼此战成平手，但本质上处于劣势的是自己。只有缩短两人间的距离才能发挥自身武器的特性，不然只能一味的防守，毫无反击的机会。  
只是，面对佐佐木小次郎这种水准的剑客想要找到其漏洞谈何容易。物干焯虽长但丝毫不影响其攻击速度，那是连风都能斩断的挥洒自如的神技。武士的剑术华美而又绝无赘冗，看似招式大开大合却以其密不透风的斩击连插入一根针的空隙都不给对手留下。仿佛这把刀就是佐佐木小次郎与生俱来的一部分，浑然天成，人刀一体。如果说刚刚目睹佐佐木与Saber交手的时候Archer对于物干焯是否是宝具还存有一丝怀疑的话，此时此刻他可以百分之百断定这把长达五尺有余的野太刀仅仅是名刀匠锻造的一把比较锋利的武器而已，本身并不含有任何魔力的成分。得出这个结论不但没能让Archer松一口气，反而更让他感觉到佐佐木小次郎这个人的可怕之处。单凭其一把长刀，一身剑术便以常人之身挡住最强的持剑从者，那是只有亲身体验过才能体会到的绝世剑技。  
红衣从者不自觉的扬起嘴角，这样的对手才有一战的价值。左手的莫邪架住长刀的纵斩，同时以长刀为轴线向着对手的方向疾速靠近。火星在高速摩擦的刀刃间崩裂开来。顷刻间两人之间五尺有余的距离缩减到短刀的攻击范围之内，白色的干将如同闪电一般刺向武士的心脏。  
没有预期中刺中实体的触感，原本握在右手的干将也随着清脆的响声斜飞了出去。  
那是在Archer的刀即将刺中佐佐木的胸膛之前千分之一秒的瞬间，群青的从者以鬼魅般的步法后退到原本所站位置的两步开外，不但没有收剑，反而就着下斩的力道斩落了对手刺向自己的短刀。  
连惊讶的时间都不留给对手，翻转刀身，长刀再一次以逆风之势向着Archer失去防备的右侧撩去。  
当的一声，火星飞溅。  
“哦？真是意外呐，Archer。难道使用双刀的人都是会使些小手段的家伙么？”  
勾起嘴角，调侃的口吻。唯有从者宝蓝色的双眼中全无笑意。  
在前一刻刚被打飞的短刀不知何时再次出现在了Archer的手中。如果不是这把刀的出现，佐佐木有十成十的把握红衣从者已被自己斩去一条手臂。  
Archer耸耸依然健在的肩膀，平白被迁怒的感觉实在不怎么好。  
“说小手段什么的真是过分呐。跟你这种被违背规则召唤出来的莫名其妙的Assassin不同，我可是货真价实的Archer。放着自己最擅长的远程狙击不用，配合你打近身战还要被挑三拣四的。难不成你天天守在这连脑子都和这山门融为一体，不动如山了？”  
“那还真是失敬，让正统的Servant陪区区在下一介亡灵比试。只是不知道，这位正统Servant为什么会是身上弥漫着浓烈血腥气息的反英雄呢？”  
因为刚刚的激战而升温的空气随着群青色从者的话语而骤然降至冰点，Archer上扬的嘴角泄露出杀机。  
“作为一名Assassin，知道得太多不是你的错，说出来可就糟糕了。”  
“哦？如何糟糕？”  
“话多的人容易早死。”  
随着尾音干将莫邪毫无预兆的以肉眼难以捕捉的速度向着佐佐木飞去。  
“哼！”  
武士不屑的扬起长刀，寒光在半空中划过一个完美的半圆将短刃打飞。  
一模一样的雌雄双刀再次出现在红衣从者的手中。将魔力集中在双脚，蹬地的力量蓦地加强，血色的圣骸布飞舞之间身形已到了群青武士的面前。与此同时，咒文随着呼啸的风声传入佐佐木的耳中。  
“鹤翼不欠落，心技至泰山，心技渡黄河，唯名别纳天──”  
黑色的莫邪斩向武士的右肋，与此同步的白色的干将以逆袈裟之势直劈佐佐木的左肩而来。  
退后一步准备横剑格挡之时武士察觉到逼近背后的凛冽杀气。那是常年不间断修行而锻炼出的近乎预知能力的直感。刚刚抛向自己的双刀之所以能够被如此轻易的挡开正是因为其本意并不在击中对手，而是分散对方的注意力从而在第二轮攻击之时凭借其本身的特性在空中回转袭向对手无暇顾及的背后达到前后夹击的目的。  
“这种伎俩就想骗过在下吗，太天真了Archer！”  
佐佐木不退反进，踏前半步，左手握住Archer的右手腕，消除袭向左肩的威胁。右手的长刀拨开逼近右胸侧的短刀的瞬间转身以毫厘只差打掉背后的两把飞刀。  
“──两雄，俱别命。”  
突然爆发出的剧烈魔力波动让佐佐木猛地转过身，刚刚握在Archer手中的雌雄双刀被两把比原先加长了一倍有余的巨剑所取代。  
此时此刻佐佐木终于彻底醒悟，对手刚刚两轮的攻击都只是佯攻，真正的杀手锏是这魔力爆发后的一击。从魔力波动的强烈程度不难推断出一旦被砍中便难保性命。  
这样近的距离若非发生奇迹不然对手决不可能成功躲避，Archer正是有如此把握才将所剩不多的魔力都押在了鹤翼三连之上。  
只是红衣从者低估了传说中拥有绝世剑技的男人。  
“哦呀哦呀。”一面这么说着，群青的从者身形晃动。以唐竹之势疾斩而下的双刀仅仅捕捉到了青色的残影。物干焯就着对方下斩的力道反而以刀茎压制在双刀之上使其无法收刀。抓住对方来不及反应的千分之一秒，佐佐木屈起左臂以手肘撞向Archer的胸前。  
“啊！”  
Archer一个趔趄双刀脱手，佐佐木的刀锋追至身前。  
再次投影出双刀架住迎面劈下的利刃，疲惫感从沉重的四肢向全身蔓延，连续两场激战的影响开始在红衣从者的身上显现出来。退后几步拉开彼此间的距离，而对方也意外的没有乘胜追击将攻势继续下去。  
“终于认真起来了吗，”靛蓝的长衫从肩膀处撕裂开来，裂口处的布料渐渐的转为浓紫色。Archer的攻击并非完全落空，但亦未能伤及佐佐木的要害。  
“既然如此，在下不认真起来的话未免太过失礼。”  
柳洞寺的空气随着群青从者的一句话而冻结。与方才的优雅飘逸截然不同的肃杀之气从佐佐木的身上蔓延开来。右脚向后滑退半步，微微朝着同向侧过身体，双手持刀置于脸侧呈八相之势。  
已经没有调侃对方的余裕，Archer将全部魔力集中到双眼。不管是怎样的招式，只要能够看破便有回避乃至反击的机会。在魔力已经所剩无几的现在，红衣从者不得不将从这场战斗中全身而退作为首要目标。  
“秘剑·燕返！”  
三道斩击袭向Archer的全身要害。看似是以极快的速度挥出的三连斩，但又有些微妙的不同之处。在寒光闪现的瞬间，Archer以过人的眼力分辨出那绝非是连续的斩击而是同时出手同时收刀的完全平行出现的夺命之阵。秘剑·燕返是通过达成多重次元曲折现象而无限接近第二魔法的神技，佐佐木小次郎这名完全不会使用魔术的亡灵武士单凭纯粹的剑术便已达到了无数魔术师渴望达到的境界。  
面对如同宣告死亡的必中之剑，就算是凭借职阶所赋予的最强动态视力，Archer也仅仅能够看清并躲过一道斩击的攻击线路。有些认命的闭上双眼，余下的只能交给日积月累的战斗本能了吗。  
鲜血滴落在古旧的石阶上，渗入石板缝隙间的青苔中。  
红衣的从者捂着左肩半跪在地上，手指被涌出血液染成与圣骸布同样的颜色。即便是如此，还是应该感慨男人的运气好得出奇，不但躲过了两道斩击，第三道的刀伤也仅仅是伤到了皮肉，连骨头都没有断掉一根。  
搞不好把一辈子的好运都用在这里了也说不一定，Archer自嘲的想。  
眼前出现了武士穿着草鞋的脚，一面感慨着这么快就将运气都用尽实在算不上合理投资一面等待着对方的致命一击。  
预期中的长刀并没有落下，Archer有些疑惑的抬头看向群青的武士。对方也是同样面露不解之色的看着他。  
相视而笑。  
一方确定自己暂时不会在真正目的未达成前便回归英灵之座，另一方渴望与强者一战的愿望得到了暂时的满足。  
Archer在石阶上坐下。从左肩延伸到右侧腹的伤口已经不再流血，再过几分钟大约连皮肤表面的伤口都不会留下。佐佐木的长刀并不具备诅咒的效力，不管是再重的伤，只要不是立刻毙命对于英灵来说都只是稍微严重一点的刀伤而已。魔力充沛的情况下不出几个小时便能够恢复到受伤之前完好无损的状态。以 Archer现有的魔力储备来说要在回远坂邸之前将刀伤抹消并不现实，被问起的话对凛照实相告大约免不了被骂。说是已经对圣杯战争会有怎样的牺牲抱有觉悟，但到底还是个小女孩。一面等着伤口合拢一面想着些有的没的，知道佐佐木不是会偷袭的人便也放松了全身的警戒。于是肩膀上突然多了一个人的温度的时候红衣的从者险些从石阶上滚下去。  
扭头看到佐佐木挂在嘴角的笑容知道自己被算计，Archer勾起嘴角调侃对方。  
“只挨了一刀就连站都站不稳到需要拐杖的地步么，剑豪佐佐木小次郎原来是个如此脆弱的男人。”  
“也不知道是哪位被脆弱的佐佐木小次郎砍伤，现在还坐在柳洞寺门前赖着不走。”  
“真是嘴上不吃亏的男人。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
如钩的新月融入逐渐转明的天空中，发生在几分钟前的生死相搏仿佛是发生在另一个时空的事。柳洞寺的空气沉寂下来恢复了惯有的平静，唯有被微风吹拂的树叶在稀薄的晨雾中沙沙作响。  
佐佐木在Archer身边坐下，将手中已入鞘的长刀放在石阶上。  
“真是可惜，试合之后有酒作为终局才算得上人生的享受。如果能离开柳洞寺找个地方对饮何等快意。”武士微微皱起眉，遗憾的口吻。  
“不能离开柳洞寺？”  
“很意外么，都是Caster那个女狐干的好事。召唤在下的是她，令咒也在她的手上，但供给在下魔力的是柳洞寺的山门。简直像地缚灵一样。”  
愤恨地握紧了拳，然后仿佛察觉到自己的失态一样，武士笑起来。  
“不过也不会太无聊，削削苹果之余总有不知死活的家伙跑来。三日前是Lancer，今天是Saber和你，下一个是谁呢？Berserker吗？”  
“如果你能干掉Berserker的话那还真是感激不尽，”想到连崩坏幻想都能毫发无损的吃下的海格力斯，Archer觉得已经快要愈合的伤口又疼了起来，“当心别被踩死。”  
“要在下说借你吉言么。”  
“不必客气，如果下次我来的时候你还没死的话就带手信给你。”  
“纯米大吟酿乃酒中极品。”  
“我觉得工业酒精更适合你。”  
仿若熟稔的调侃，纵使彼此都知道就算是此番交手是第一次也是最后一次在圣杯战争中亦不足为奇。每一天都可能会有参战的主从被淘汰出局，谁都无法保证下一个被淘汰的不是自己。  
望着泛起鱼肚白的天空，Archer站起身。天亮之后难保不会有人经过，留在这里难免会惹来不必要的麻烦。再说也该是回去向凛报告调查结果的时候。  
抬脚沿着石阶向下走去，走到一半忽然想起什么似的转身望向石阶上方。群青的从者插着手靠在一棵一人环抱粗细的树干上，物干焯背在身后。  
“佐佐木，为什么断定我不是英灵？”  
面对Archer的问题，武士朗朗的笑出声。  
“在下不过是一介亡灵，也由此不会被英灵的光辉所迷惑。那位可爱的Saber身上所散发出的气息从你身上完全感觉不到。”  
“敏锐的家伙呐。”  
“持剑之人的本能罢了。”  
红衣从者转身挥了下手继续朝着石阶下方走去。

*******

圣杯战争中究竟发生过什么，正在发生什么，仿佛都与他并无关联一样。佐佐木小次郎靠在石阶边的树干上，百无聊赖的削着苹果。  
在接连迎战了Lancer，Saber与Archer之后佐佐木便一直无所事事的守在山门前只能靠数落叶打发时间。Caster自从被Archer打伤便元气大伤，自然也没力气摆脸色给他看。其他的Servant似乎也不再把柳洞寺当成主要威胁，Caster那个女狐倒是落得个清闲，可把佐佐木无聊得恨不得把山门附近的树都削成烧火用的木薪。  
碎银一样的月色流泻在武士靛蓝的长发上，微风吹起的仿佛不仅仅是发丝，还有那洒落人间的清冷光华。从者长叹了一口气，将物干焯收进刀鞘，强迫自己平静下来。  
Caster与葛木已经离开柳洞寺两日不见人影，佐佐木禁不住觉得他们已经舍弃这个虽然早已暴露给其他参战的主从，却依然算是难攻易守的据点。应该不可能吧，武士摇摇头。虽然自己对魔术什么的知之甚少，但毕竟还是需要靠魔力供给留存于现世的从者，对于魔力的感知能力还是有的。最初Caster将柳洞寺选为魔术工房的理由单从这里的地脉所蕴含的魔力便能够一目了然。而正是这里的灵脉为群青的武士提供了多到可以恣意浪费的魔力。当然这世上不会有如此天上掉馅饼的好事，其代价便是这名剑术卓绝的从者如同被一条无形的锁链牢牢地捆在这片与世隔绝般的山林之间，直到圣杯战争结束，契约的终结亦或是武士的消亡。

越想越感到抑郁的佐佐木几乎要认真考虑也许给身边的树林整整型也是个不错的主意的时候，脚步声踏破了夜晚的静谧。走上石阶的稳健步伐不但将武士的阴郁情绪踩在脚下，佐佐木看到对方提在手里的塑料袋中的酒瓶的时候更进一步觉得红衣的从者在刚刚踏过的阴郁上又蹍了几脚。

“弓兵唷，你的主人就那么固执的认为这业已空无一物的寺院还有夺取的价值吗？”  
仅仅是不含丝毫恶意的调侃，武士连长刀都未曾出鞘便是并未将对方当作来犯者的表现。  
Archer轻笑了一声，来到佐佐木面前站定。  
“怎么，连刀都不拔就这么放我过去的话Caster可是又要骂某个看门的武士无能了。”  
“如同刚刚说过的一样，”武士插着手耸了耸肩，用手肘指指身后的山门，“反正那女狐已经离开两日不见踪影，让你进去倒也无妨。只不过里面也没什么东西可看就是了。”  
让群青的从者惊讶的是自己的话并没有在弓兵的表情中加入丝毫吃惊的成分，恰恰相反，对方脸上是一副早已了然于胸的神情。  
发现武士正挑起眉来看着自己，Archer晃了晃手里装着酒的塑料袋。  
“你是想喝酒还是想杵在这聊天？”  
“如果在下说有些手痒的话，会陪在下打一场吗，弓兵？”  
青衣的从者说着已经将手伸向背后的物干焯。  
“不会。”  
被对方斩钉截铁一样毫不犹豫的拒绝让佐佐木咋了咋舌。  
“你选完了的话那这酒我就拿回去了。”  
说着Archer转身作势要走，还没迈开步子未出鞘的物干焯就横在了眼前。  
“在下说过这里不是能让别人说来就来说走就走的场所。”  
“你直接说无聊的快死了也不会少块肉。”  
看着武士强撑出一张笑脸的样子让Archer几天来郁结于胸的焦躁感略微舒缓了下来。苦笑着在石阶上坐下，从袋子里拿出酒和两只玻璃杯。虽然对于日本酒来说用玻璃杯实在不怎么像样，但Archer一脸你敢多废一句话我马上收拾东西走人，你最多趴在地上闻闻酒瓶底留下的酒味的表情让佐佐木老实闭上了嘴，接过红衣从者递过来的杯子。  
将两只杯子斟满酒，Archer拿起自己那杯仰头饮尽。放下杯子抬眼看到佐佐木正挑眉看着他。  
“你那种喝法连酒都会流泪呐，弓兵。”  
“那还真是抱歉。我可没有武士大人那么风雅，对酒更没有什么喜好。”  
Archer对于酒的看法并非是为了吐槽武士才那么说的，那是实实在在的真实想法。酒对他来说不过是在寒冬用来暖身体的一种实际效用远大于其味道的饮品罢了。

一瓶酒下去了大半，基本都是佐佐木在喝，Archer则在第一杯之后便没怎么动过杯子。之所以来找佐佐木自然不会是单纯的带着酒路过柳洞寺，顺道来探个班这么简单的理由。Archer需要个足够远离Caster的地方来理清思绪，并且做好后面的打算。又不能表现得太刻意，否则引起对方怀疑便得不偿失。于是对于争夺圣杯没有丝毫兴趣的佐佐木所在的柳洞寺便成为了最适合的场所。而恰恰这个时候Caster让Archer去给佐佐木传话简直让红衣的从者觉得自己搞不好把那点勉强维持自己的幸运值在E等级的数值都用掉了也说不一定。  
“那么，来到此处总不会简单到只为了陪在下喝酒聊天这么单纯的理由吧。”  
武士的话将陷入沉思的从者的思绪打断。Archer苦笑一声放下早已空空如也却还被他捏在手里的酒杯。  
“如果我说是的话你也不会相信是吧。”  
“那是当然。”  
“是Caster让我来带个话给你，说是她还会回来，让你好好看着这地方。”  
显然Archer的回答远远超出了佐佐木所能预料的范围。群青的从者拧起眉，语气冷下来。  
“你这家伙，和那女狐联手了吗？”  
Archer耸耸肩膀，依然是一副无所谓的表情。  
“这么说倒也不算错。只不过没那么自由，令咒在她手上罢了。”  
“你的主人被夺了令咒？”  
“不，只是选了种更有利的立场而已。”  
一时沉默。  
Archer看得出佐佐木的疑惑以及不满。虽然算不上什么正统的英灵，但武士的身份是实实在在的。不能接受如此轻佻的背叛主人也是理所当然。从这一点来看其实佐佐木和那位骑士王还真多少有些相似之处。迂腐得无可救药的武士道与骑士道。  
扯起嘴角笑了一声。本来就没有期待过任何人能够理解自己的做法。所以就算是被佐佐木认为自己是多么卑劣多么可耻的人也好，都不会对已经计划好的战局有任何影响。所以才笑了。既是笑明明是一介怨灵却仍然忘不了跟植入血液的武士之道，也是笑自己竟然还怀有哪怕极为细微的期待，能够有什么人不会去指责自己的做法。果然还是不够坚决吗，内心中反省着。然后仿佛是彻底的下了决心，亦或是死心一样的，再次睁开的钢色双眼中已经不见了刚刚的笑意。  
“口信我已经带到，再留在这里也没什么意义了。”说着，红衣的从者从石阶上站起身，“以后就是同一战线的伙伴了，再看到我不要砍过来就是。”  
迈开步子朝台阶下方走去，背后传来金属摩擦的声音。几乎是与声音同步的，物干焯的刀刃停在了他的颈边。那是只需持刀人稍稍转动手腕便能够确实的让他身首异处的危险距离。以Archer感知危险的经验断然不会让自己处于此等境地，之所以没有避开仅仅是因为从武士的刀上感觉不到丝毫杀意的缘故。  
抬手拨开架在颈边的利刃，Archer转过身看向长刀的主人。  
“在下说过的吧，让你随意离开这种事绝无可能。”  
“酒也送了，话也传了。你还想怎样？”  
“理由。”  
“哈？”  
“转投那女狐的理由和圣杯战争的现状在下有必要知晓。”  
“就算是知道了你又能怎样？”  
Archer不以为意的挥挥手，转身继续朝阶梯下走去。  
肩膀被贯穿的一刹那，红衣的从者已将干将莫邪握在了手中。  
“真是搞不清状况的家伙。都说了是同一战线还要攻击吗？”  
身体向前闪开，脱离长刀的肩膀迅速愈合到只剩细微疼痛的程度，握紧双刀转身瞪视群青的从者。  
仿佛连月色也一并切裂般的，长刀刷的在空中划过一道银弧，将刀刃上残留的血迹甩落。  
“不想说的话便只好用刀让你开口了，弓兵。”  
武士身上刹那间迸发出凄冽的杀气席卷过石阶以及伫立于其上的红衣从者。  
像是觉得麻烦般的，Archer咂了咂舌手中浮现出雌雄双刀。  
“真的要动手么武士，都说了现在是同一阵线……”  
话音未落武士的长刀已经到了身前，红衣从者赶忙用双刀格挡住突刺而来的刀尖。  
“真是，听别人把话说完怎么样Assassin。”  
嘴里虽然是用满不在乎的口吻抱怨着，脚下却已经被长刀逼退了两级台阶。  
“不想受伤的话就回答在下的问题，弓兵。”  
突刺的刀身瞬间翻转，刀刃朝上逆风斩向红衣从者的胸前。Archer身体向后倒去，利刃划破魔术武装之上仅有毫厘之差的空气。就着后仰的力道，从者双脚蹬地让自己整个人向阶梯下方坠落。  
意识到对方意图的武士也沿着石阶疾驰而下，但还是迟了一步。先一步到达石阶下方的红衣从者已解除实体化，血色的圣骸布迅速隐入夜色中。  
“逃避战斗有违骑士之道，不觉得可耻吗弓兵！”  
回答他的只有在风中哗哗抖动的枝叶摇曳声。

*******

一步步接近教会，能够感觉到魔力正在通过魔术回路填补上体内的空洞。与Lancer一战魔力消耗比Archer预想的还要多，自己一条手臂重伤，而毫发无损的对方却还是并未拼尽全力的程度。果然是和记忆中一样难缠的对手，禁不住咂舌。剩余的魔力也就是勉强够用的程度。  
不能在不必要的事上浪费魔力，这是现在Archer必须时刻牢记在心的准则。如今圣杯战争的战况大多如同Archer预料乃至计划的进行中。虽然其中有不少次与最初的计划之间偏离得连细微修正的选项都没留给他，结果不得不干脆一次次将原本的打算推翻。在战场上计划永远赶不上变化，这道理他一早便已烂熟于心。而其中背叛凛，转投Caster既是计划，也是变化。他并不想伤害凛，但两道令咒加身已经让他别无选择。有些时候必要的牺牲是无可避免的，他一直深谙这道理却也无比憎恨着这个道理本身与将之付诸执行的自己。真是矛盾的思想与矛盾的人生。果然，还是彻底的将之结束比较好。  
Archer职阶特有的单独行动技能可以说帮了大忙，加上自身平时对魔力的消耗比较低，总算是能够在没有Master的情况下撑个两天。必须在在短时间内做个了结的想法更加坚定下来。与背叛凛时内心的纠结不同，投影出剑雨解决掉Caster和她的Master的时候连一分一秒的犹豫都没有。只要是阻止自己达成目的的人都是敌人，这是从最开始就决定下来的事，不会因为任何因素而改变。  
看着陷入昏迷的少女的容颜，红衣从者清楚的知道自己已经再也没有能够回去的道路。身为骑士竟然做出这种事，不但背叛了主人还将其作为人质来达成自己的目的，真的是不择手段到了让人唾弃的程度。但是，并没有后悔，也没有让自己后悔的余地。事到如今只能不管不顾的沿着这一条路走下去。哪怕前方是万丈悬崖也不能回头。  
头脑中思索着接下来的战局，一直以来都在意的会左右战局的一名规则外的Servant还没有出现。尽管如此，却确确实实的知道他一定会做出些什么干扰自己计划的事。而这原本华美得让人误以为自己穿越了时空，来到中世纪城堡的爱茵兹贝伦城，如今已沦为一片废墟便是最好的证明。英雄王吉尔伽美什，绝对让人无法无视其存在的第八名英灵。从城堡内残存的魔力与地上的血迹不难想象这里曾经进行过何等惨烈的战斗。而面对吉尔伽美什，Berserker与其主人依丽雅丝菲尔恐怕凶多吉少。吉尔伽美什的目标果然还是圣杯么。一想到作为圣杯容器的少女会有怎样的悲惨遭遇，Archer不由得攥紧了拳头。反复告诉自己，这种牺牲是必要的，而依丽雅丝菲尔与自己一样都是圣杯战争的牺牲品。指甲深深的陷进手心里。  
能够阻止那个英雄王么？发现开始思考这个问题的自己是何等愚蠢。明明都已经决定了将自己这个存在抹杀，却还是没办法不去在意这场自己参与其中的圣杯战争最终会迎来怎样的终结。摇摇头，明明应该与自己无关了吧。只要杀掉卫宫士郎，自己也会随之消失。不再存在于这个世界任何一个角落的人又如何去影响其后所发生的事。尽管明确知道这一点，却还是无法不去在意。哪怕只有一点点也好，也希望自己能够做些什么。不想看到十年前的悲剧重演，更加不想看到与曾经失去一切的自己一样徘徊在瓦砾中的任何一个生命。  
从坐的长椅上站起身，面前的少女依然在昏睡中。必须要做些什么，趁还来得及的时候。

*******

“你是来讨死的还是来将上次的话说完的呢，弓兵。”  
伫立于石阶顶端的群青的从者居高临下俯视着踏上台阶的Archer。五尺太刀业已出鞘，显然是没有在开玩笑的口吻。  
“就算是想打我也没有这个余力了呐，武士。”说着继续朝台阶上方走去。佐佐木的刀尖径直指向Archer的方向，丝毫没有收起的打算，“喂喂，都说了不是来打架的。把刀收起来怎么样。”  
说着刀尖已经抵在胸前，红衣从者的手中依然没有投影出常用的双刀，完全无防备的姿态。  
“再说，就算是你也看得出来吧，我仅剩的魔力没办法再应付计划外的战斗了。”  
就算是Archer不说，佐佐木也能够看出此刻的红衣从者早已没有前两次所见之时那充沛的魔力。身上的魔术武装虽然完好，却也不见昔日的光彩。眉宇间满是疲惫的神色，钢色的眼瞳中充满了阴郁的嘲讽意味。  
“弓兵，你现在是为了自己在行动吗？”  
“我带了酒过来，”嘴角上挂着讽刺的微笑，边说着边晃了晃手里的塑料袋，“坐下边喝边说吧。”  
佐佐木无言的看着Archer自顾自的坐在石阶上，将两只玻璃杯倒满酒。接着拿起其中一只杯子仰头饮尽。  
“怎么？不想喝的话我就都喝掉了。”说着手已经伸向另一只。  
佐佐木抢先一步将杯子拿到手里却没有动，探寻的目光盯着弓兵：“回答在下方才的问题。”  
将酒杯再次斟满，红衣从者把杯子拿在手里。残月倒映在透明的液体中，在那之下是男人轮廓模糊的脸。  
“与其说现在是为了自己的目的在行动，不如说一直都是这样。自始至终我都只是在为了自己。和Master无关，和圣杯无关。为了达成这个目的，我可以牺牲掉一切。这么回答，你满意了么。”  
武士皱起眉：“你究竟为了什么参加圣杯战争？”  
苦笑了一声，弓兵喝了一口杯中的酒。  
“还有点时间，说个故事好了。”像是在斟酌怎么讲述故事的开头一样，红衣的从者顿了顿，抬起头看向天上的残月，“有个天真的男人想要成为正义的伙伴。听起来很好笑吧。简直是连流行小说都不会用的设定了。男人还是孩子的时候便憧憬着老爹说的正义的伙伴。成为正义的伙伴的话就能够救助更多人，就不会再出现曾经发生在自己身上的惨祸。于是男人一直都在朝着这个梦想努力着成为了魔术师，哪怕代价是一条手臂也在所不惜。一直坚信着自己的梦想是正确的，就算是为了救人而杀人也没有怀疑过。然后男人死了，被他所救助的人背叛指责，说他是引起战争的刽子手，而男人面对绞刑台的时候依然没有后悔。因为希望救人而在死后成为了守护者的男人在英灵座上回应一次又一次的召唤。修正这个世界的倾斜，以杀人的方式。不停地，不停地重复。堆积在脚下的尸体连道路都掩埋殆尽，死者的血液将天空与河流都染成鲜红。在不知多少次独自一人走过尸横遍野的战场的时候，男人终于开始怀疑了。自己所做的一切是正确的么？杀掉一百人而拯救一千人就是正确的么？自己凭借什么将他人的生命放在天枰上称量，决定他人的生死？不管是怎样的理由或是借口都无法改变自己只是个杀人者的事实。意识到这一点的时候已经太迟了。死在自己手中的无以计数的生命再也无法挽回。只要自己还存在于这个世界一天葬送在自己手中的生命就会不停地增加。只要，自己还存在于这个世界。男人突然醒悟过来，如果自己从未存在过的话，那么将不会再有生命葬送在自己手中。哪怕只有万分之一的几率男人也回应了圣杯的召唤，只要让自己消失，这一切就都能够挽回。”  
武士安静的听着，没有打断弓兵的叙述。也无法打断吧。其实那并不是说给武士听的，而更像是在说服自己不要忘记那样残酷的决心。正是因为知道这一点，武士才没有打断，仅仅是静静地听他把话说完。  
“解决掉一个不该存在在这个世界上的人类罢了。”深吸一口气，让语气和缓下来，Archer将杯中的酒喝干，佐佐木又替他倒满，“既不会影响到圣杯战争，也不会对他人造成什么影响。反正只是个孤儿，也不会有家人为他难过。对于一介地缚灵的你应该也不会太过在意一个普通人的性命吧。”  
武士的脸上流露出思索的神色。不能说完全理解了红衣的从者。毕竟是他人的事，说完全理解不过是自以为是罢了。完全不同的背景与经历，更不要提就算是一奶同胞也不会完全相同的性格。但经历过地狱一般乱世的武士却也多少能够理解独立于尸山之上的感受。明知道改变不了任何事却也还是得让刀刃染满鲜血，被整个时代推动的不得已。并不好战，习得剑术仅仅是因为与生俱来的天赋与喜好。却因为错误的时代而不得不将一身技艺投身乱世。但与心怀悔恨的从者不同，被冠上佐佐木小次郎之名的无名剑士并不具备那样的正义感。面对尸山比起悔恨，更多的是空虚。自己天下无双的剑术却要用在斩杀仅仅拿过锄刀便走上战场的平民身上。一身绝技却要白白浪费在为大名们争权夺势之中。怎能让以剑为身的剑客泰然处之。于是背弃主君，隐姓埋名在柳洞寺的山水之间，终日习武不问世事直到生命终结。  
“那……”武士正在斟酌词句还来不及说出口便被弓兵打断。  
“好了，废话已经说完了。”红衣的从者兀自站起身。天色微明，留给他的时间所剩无几。绝望与喜悦两种极端的感情在内心中翻搅。向上扯起的嘴角挂着残酷的笑意。  
“Caster已死，你却依然无法离开柳洞寺吗？”  
突然转移话题让武士有些摸不着头脑，但还是接着对方的问题答下去。  
“在下的契约一部分与这山门相连，就算是Caster不在也能够维持留在现世一段时日。从魔力的剩余量看来击退一两名从者也绰绰有余。怎么了弓兵，想要与在下再次一较高下么？”  
从者耸耸肩膀，摊开手。  
“如你所见，我的魔力已经没有浪费在不必要的战斗上的余裕了。更何况现在也没有那个时间。长话短说好了。这里将会在几天后成为小圣杯降临的场所，而凛必定不会放着不管。到了那个时候你能让她过去的话就帮了大忙了。那酒就算是提前给你的谢礼。”  
“你……不准备帮忙？”  
武士的疑问不无道理。既然知道将要发生的事，有心也有能力阻止，那么亲手去做才是更加符合逻辑的做法。  
弓兵笑了一声，摆摆手走下石阶。  
“如果我还活着的话。”  
本想就这么走掉，背后突然传来武士的声音。  
“虽然有些抱歉，但你的执念在下并不能够理解。在下只知道每个人生命中都有倾其一生都无法舍弃之物。于在下是剑术，而于你又是何物呢？”  
红衣从者的脚步停滞了一瞬但还是继续朝着石阶下走去。

*******

怨灵终归与英灵不同。佐佐木靠在山门边闭目养神的时候禁不住想。尽管同样是远离生死的灵魂，但被固定在英灵座上的英雄们的时间早已停止，而怨灵却随着人世间的时间流动而改变。要么被刚巧路过的僧人超度，要么纠结几世也无法断绝执念，最终化为恶灵直到被什么人拔除灵核魂飞魄散。但如果让佐佐木选择的话，他依旧会选择为执念而留在现世。特别是在听了红衣从者的一番自白之后更加让他觉得作为终将消散的怨灵远好过不朽不灭的英灵。  
如果还活着就能够再见面吧。这么期望着的武士在见到与骑士王一同前来的两名魔术师时内心中不免产生一丝名为遗憾的情绪。无法再见的从者想必已经成为了填满圣杯的魔力的一部分。弓兵的英灵已经完成了对于这个世界的干涉而将记忆回归于英灵座上的本体，而就算是有幸再次见到，对方也已不是与他在樱树下拾阶而坐，赏月小酌的那个灵魂。

“最后来到这里的果然是Saber吗？与在下的试合之约是否记得。”  
五尺长刀已然出鞘，山门的守卫仿佛与背后柳洞寺内沸腾着散发出令人反胃的腐臭的魔力隔绝开来一般。不含一丝浊气的魔力所构成的从者独立于石阶之上挡住了抱着必死决心的三人。  
剑的骑士也已手握无形的圣剑在阶梯上站住脚步，同时示意两名魔术师退到自己身后。  
“Assassin，你为什么还在这里。”  
率先发问的是凛。这样的疑问不无道理。毕竟佐佐木是Caster召唤的从者，理应随着Caster的殒命而消失。  
群青的从者摇摇头，无奈的轻笑了一声。  
“Caster想必没有料到会那么早便失手，而那将在下困于此地的魔力却还要持续几日才会耗尽。”  
“既然如此你又为什么要阻挡我们？Caster已经不在了，你也没有再守卫山门的必要了不是吗！”  
面对骑士的问题，武士仅仅是将手中的长刀交与双手，举刀呈八相之势。  
“与在下一战，这是在下唯一的愿望，Saber。至于余下两位，在下先前与人有约，可放二位通过山门。无论试合的结果胜负与否，想必在下也已无法留在现世，在此别过。”  
武士绝决的语气不容辩驳。尽管担心但骑士亦不得不将击败吉尔伽美什，救出被作为圣杯降临的容器的慎二的重担交托给两名魔术师。  
“士郎，凛，在我赶到前请不要勉强。”  
“我知道了，你也要当心，Saber。”  
少年应允着从群青的从者身边走过。而武士如同承诺的一般不曾移动过分毫，视线始终锁定在骑士身上。因为交过一次手所以清楚地知道，面前如同娇弱的梨花般绽放的少女却是面对像Berserker一般的强敌都能够凭借出神入化的剑术冷静应战的位于七位从者顶端的剑之从者。稍有疏失便是战斗的终结。  
乌云蔽月，似乎连月色也被柳洞寺内的污浊之气所震慑，不愿将光辉洒于被玷污的土地之上。两名魔术师的身影消失在山门之内，而山门外群青的武士稍稍转动手腕，刀刃的角度略微向下倾斜。开战的幕布随着武士带有攻击意味的体势就此拉开。  
“从者Assassin佐佐木小次郎，参上。”  
“从者Saber阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡应战。”

*******

“唷，弓兵。还以为阁下早已回归英灵之座，原来只是在偷懒而已吗。”  
手中的长刀已无力抬起，却还是不忘调侃立于面前沉默不语的红衣从者。仿佛当做由右肩延续到左侧腹的刀伤不存在一般轻松的口吻。佐佐木略微偏头，看向山门旁一颗格外高大的樱树的方向。  
“上次的酒尚有留存，本想在终战前与阁下同饮，可惜阁下迟来一步。”  
Archer将樱树下的酒倒满两只酒杯。将其中一只交到武士的手中。  
“如果我来不了岂不是很浪费？”  
“浪费？不过是留下些许遗憾罢了。”  
轻笑着优雅的将酒杯凑到嘴边，如果不是那微微颤抖的手指实在很难相信武士已经伤及灵核，随时可能化为填满圣杯魔力的一部分。  
“既是出现在这里便说明你已经不再执着于那原本的目的了吧。”  
面对武士的问题，从者苦笑了一声，却没有懊悔的神色。  
“放弃了，败给了自己的理想呐。更何况，其实心里早就知道就算是杀掉成为英灵前的自己也是于事无补。无法抹杀的事实虽然残酷但也只能直视才能继续走下去。”  
群青的从者微笑着扬了扬酒杯，做出敬酒的动作。无需多言，单从弓兵钢色的眼中便能了解那卸下恨意回归澄清的灵魂。两人喝干了酒杯里酒，又将瓶中残存的酒分倒在杯中。  
“如果是以你的剑术完全可以回应阿赖耶的召唤成为英灵。”  
弓兵将一直以来埋于心中的疑问和盘托出。单凭剑术便达到宝具等级的实力，一旦成为英灵必将是维护秩序的最强战力之一。阿赖耶应该不会轻易放弃佐佐木的才能。  
“成为英灵？灵魂脱离轮回，与天地共存。还能够随时在战斗中磨练剑术。想来真是不错的交易。”  
晃动着手中的酒杯，武士已经失去焦点的双眼望着虚空中的某个并不存在的景象。随即摇了摇头，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。低下头，嘴角扬起淡淡的笑意。  
“樱花之所以绝美因其残落，生命之所以可贵因其凋零。如英灵般的永恒，在下敬谢不敏……”  
话语的尾音与武士一同消逝于不知何时从乌云缝隙中洒下的银白月色之中。  
将武士手中掉落的酒杯接在手里，弓兵把自己杯中未曾饮尽的酒倒入已经空掉的另一只杯子中。  
“还真是符合你的回答。”  
略带羡慕的语气，红衣的从者放下酒杯隐去身形步入山门。

******

战火纷飞之后，朝阳中被微风吹散的樱花悠然的飘落在石阶上的两只半满的酒杯中。


End file.
